Heaven's war
by candinaru25
Summary: Jade Lilian Potter is stuck in hell after being draged by Voldemorts soul. She will break free and escape fron hell with the help of a very powerful being. God will help her get her body back but at a price. Dean/ Fem.Harry


**I am still alive and working on the other stories that everyone is waiting for. Siblings by blood should be done by friday. (crosses fingers)**

**I am so sorry for taking so long. But life has gotten a bit crazy. Hopefully this new year will be better for me and all of you.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**Well I have become a fan of Supernatural. So I have decided to try my hand at. So if it's not as well as other stories then I apologize in advance. XD**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and Harry Potter don't belong to me. T_T**

**A/N: Fem. Harry will find out about the prophecy during first year. The Harry potter world will have been darker in comparison to the books.**

* * *

Horrid shrieks and growls echoed throughout the dark room where a lonely figure hung from hooks that pierced through and stretched the skin. Blood seeping from the wounds and dripping down to the floor. Screams of torture began in the early morning... well at least it could have been morning. The figure awoke, and emerald eyes glowed within the darkness staring in the area where the racks were set. A new day has begun with the wails of souls begging to their torturer to stop. The emerald eyes showed pain and sadness as the screams and wailing grew hysterically high. The sheer torture of having your flesh ripped of piece by piece, as they lick your flesh and blood cackling gleefully at the pain and horror in the faces of the poor souls.

They carved, beaten, and sometimes gnaw on the bones exposed from their torture until there was nothing left. Then all of a sudden you find yourself whole again, waiting for the next day to be treated like shredded beef again. Jade Lillian Potter felt the heat of flames that lit the entire world far above and and around her. That reddish-orange flame is what the living asociate the flames of hell to feel and look like. But Jade knew there was a darker flame out there, and farther down in the pit. Fiendfyre. Black flame that would roar loudly consuming everything in it's paths and completely uncontrollable, except a few very powerful demons. The true flames of hell.

One would think that hell is nothing but flame and torture. But the truth is that down in the last level is nothing but frozen land. Every soul and object in this level is covered in ice. The place where very special souls are kept.

And Jade Lillian Potter is a 'very' special soul here in hell. The moment she appeared, demons flocked to her and chuckled greedily. It is not everyday when a pure and light soul falls into the pit.

One of Gods chosen.

Oh how they talked and argued about how and who was going to break and play with her. But as the years went by, they would come to realize why God chose this soul.

In the beginning she would be carved, ripped, chewed, burned, beaten and would lavish in the sounds of her screams. Many of the demons would could only stay near her for a few months before the golden glow around her would start affecting them. The glow would spread around to the other souls hanging on the racks and would lean towards her and start shouting and squirming when she would get tortured. So when after about 600 or so years past and she was still sane and unbroken they decided to move her some where else. Her screams became non existant, and her eyes showed no emotions which made the demons nervous to be around her even more. Even a demon named Alistair wouldn't be able to get a response from her but a look with her eyes that showed a promise of death.

It seemed that even in hell Jade was the light to the tortured souls and they didn't want it to disappear. Also didn't help that even though she was bloody, beaten, covered in dirt and grime, she was still beautiful with her elvin like features, pale skin and rosy plump lips. So much so that even though they couldn't stand to be near her they still came if to look at her from a distance. The glow just made her stand out more , especially with her eyes.

During her stay in 'solitary confinment' she had nothing but time to think about how her life led to all of this. And no matter how many times she thought about it. There was always one person that came into her mind.

Voldemort.

**FLASH BACK**

Voldemort was furious as he looked down at his snake Nagini lying dead by his legs with her head a foot away from her body. Grynts and hisses of pain were heard as death eaters held Potter by the arm as some of the bigger and burly men went at her like a punching bag.

"How dare you kill the Dark Lords Snake, pathetic halfblood!"

The others were cheering and yelling at what part of her body they should break and bruise before they killed her.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled as a small wave of energy hit them with full force causing everyone close to be blown back a few feet.

Jade was down on her knees trying to get back up, ignoring the pain that she was sure were broken ribs and the fat lip and bloody nose.

"You DARE attack what was mine you insolent child?"

"CRUCIO!" he roared as he pointed his wand at Jade causing her to fall back to the ground screaming in pain.

She began writhing in pain as her insides felt like they were on fire.

"I shall make sure you suffer for everything you have ever done to me!"

Breathing heavily, Voldemort shot spell after spell making our heroine look like a rag doll being tossed around. Spinning in the air and slamming into the tree hearing a loud crack as she screams in agony with tears coming down her face. The Death eaters stood frozen in their spot as their Lord starts cutting her as she is pinned to the tree.

"What... you...de-deserve...is far...w- worse... than what ...I-I ...have done..to... you Tom." Jade wheezed out.

" And you...w-will... fall...i ….p-p-promise..you."

Voldemort roared in rage as he pointed his wand at her and shouted the killing curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Jade flew back once again and slid down the tree trunk as her lifeless eyes stared up at the sky.

The deatheaters cheered at her death before they heard a thump where their Master was, and cried in shock, disbelief and outrage as he to was on the ground dead.

When Jade opened her eyes she noticed she was in a strange place covered in fog and... naked.

"What the..?" she squeaked as she tried to cover her self up wishing she had clothes.

And just like that she saw a set of clothes appear right in front of her. Jade scrambled and put the clothes on as fast as she could while looking around in case there was a peeper looking at her. Once she was done she stood walking around and noticed the fog disappear and a figure huddled together like a deformed thing that looked like it could have been human howling and screeching about something to itself.

"That my dear, is Tom riddle." a voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump about a foot in the air and spin around to come face to beard with Dumbledore.

Scowling, Jade took a step back and looked at the the old man with his damn twinkling eyes..

"How did you get here?"

"Better yet, where the bloody hell are we?" she asked looking around and finally noticing the familiar red engine of the train and platform.

Jade looked back at him with raised eyebrows, causing him to chuckle.

" You tell me."

" We're in platform 9 ¾?"

"Are we really?"eyes twinkling as he looked around.

"I really wouldn't know."

Jade turns to look at him in confusion and thinks about everything that has happened up to this point.

"I'm dead...huh."

Dumbledore looked at her with sadness, "yes my girl, you are."

"It worked though, right." Jade asked looking at the creepy bundle muttering to itself.

"I mean since the blood flowing through him was mine..."

"He followed you to death along with his piece of soul" he answered waving his hand in the things direction.

Jade turned to look at the thing as it started to mumble more frantically. As if it knows something is about to happen to it.

"Alas, I am very proud of you my dear." eyes twinkling once again he continued.

"I seriously doubt that anyone else would have done what you have in order to protect those that have turned their backs on you so many times."

"But, you did."

Jade smiled. "I did it for my friends and family. You know that Dumbledore."

"Yes, I do. Which is why I am giving you a choice." He smiles at me.

" The wizarding world is free from darkness and chaos because of you and your selfless sacrifice."

Jade blushed.

" You can get on the train and be with your parents and Godfather, or go back and celebrate and live happily with your friends."

So many emotions and thoughts flowed through her she thought she would pass out. She had a choice.

Stay dead and at peace. Or live.

Jade thought about how her friends would handle her death, But she was just so tired. Even though the war was over, there was still the mess of putting the wizarding world back in order to hopefully better than it was before. No doubt she would be hounded by fans and the Ministry to help with it all. But, she wanted rest. And her she was sure she would get it.

"I choose the train."

At that very moment a voice is heard through an intercom.

"Now boarding, next stop Godric's Hollow!"

A smile graced her lips as she took a deep breath and stepped closer to the train. A loud yelled pausing her movement.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Turning her eyes widen as the piece of soul looks to be clawing and scratching at the floor as it is being dragged in to a hole where flames and black mixed with evil and despair. Chains and hooks tore though it's flesh and pulled it further in to the hole.

" I am not going alone. If I go, so do you POTTER" it roared as the darkness swallowed the thing whole.

At that moment Jade turned to look at Dumbledore and ask what it meant when chains wrapped and hooked itself around her like it did to Tom's piece of soul and pulled her straight into the pit of hell. The last thing she remembers was Dumbledore's face looking at her with horror and despair. There was nothing he could do to help her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Oh yes, this was definatly all Tom's fault. But a part of her can't help but feel grim satisfaction that he and his followers are down here as well. The pain and suffering they have to endur every single day for eternity is just like icing on the cake. Though she was awaiting the day she would be free from this place. Somewhere deep inside her she feels something big is about to happen soon. And when it does she would bust out of here. All she had to do was save her strength and wait.

~Break~

Something happened about a hundred or so years ago. For a moment I felt a bit of something I haven't felt in a long time. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared. It wasn't till later with a talk with my next door neighbor... heck, my only neighbor Lucifer did I hear about a door being open by one of Azazels children he was making up in the living world. For the small time that it was open a small amount of demons along with human souls managed to escape from here into freedom. One of these souls went by the name of John Winchester.

Oh I remember when he came down here. There was so much talk of a hunter who sold his soul in order to save the life of his son. He was also a big threat to the demons up there along with his sons. With the fact that they had a weapon that could actually kill demons instead of just sending them back here. Though I believe Lucifer was very entertained with the fact that said son made a deal in order to bring his brother back to life. With the fact that he always smiled and chuckled about humans and our stupidity about love.

"And you wanted me to love these people more than you, father?" he would mumble while looking at the ceiling.

Jade would close her eyes trying to concentrate on what was going on around her when a hard shock would sharp cuts would appear on her body from the collar specially made to keep her power in check.

"Why do you insist on still doing that?" Lucifer would ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are only hurting yourself."

"These souls deserve their punishment, or else they wouldn't be down here."

She looked at him frowning.

"though you on the other hand shouldn't be here, but here you are."

"I wonder if they still remember you?" he smirked as he stood and walked out the room leaving her to calm her emotions.

_' Calm yourself Jade. It is almost time.'_

_'Just hold on a bit longer.'_

~Break~

He has given in. The demons going by laugh and talk about the guy named Dean Winchester who has been down here for the last thirty-three years. He has given in to being a torturer of other souls and from what I sense he seems to enjoy it a bit.

The moment he gave in I sensed a pulse of something radiate through the air. It felt like something powerful and ancient was broken. But along with that there is a great force down here that feels pure. A lot more pure than a unicorn and Phieonix. Whoever or whatever it was was apparently down here for a reason. Jade was brought out of her musing when she heard footsteps coming from the door of her 'room'. As she looked through the opening of her door she noticed a head of short black hair walk through without one glance. This guy was still human.

_' He must be Dean.'_

It is only time before he will turn into one of them. He is already one step closer already. Shaking her head she began to sing.

_On a dark desert highway,cool wind in my hair_

_warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw shimmering light_

_my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell _

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_'This could be heaven or this could be hell'_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard then say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room in the hotel California_

_Any time of year (any time of year)_

_You can find it here_

Hotel California by The Eagles

Sensing someone looking at her she looks up and comes into contact with mossy green colored eyes of the short messy haired Dean Winchester. And she had to admit that he was a looker. But there was something else about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

" Hello...Dean." she whispered.

Said person looked around eyes wide and opened the door slowly and walked closer. The closer he came the more definition you could see on his face. That strong jaw, and he held muscle mass on his body. Jade blinked and blushed in embarassment.

_' this isn't a time or place to be thinking about something like that.'_

_'But, he 'is' a hotty.'_

While she was think and scolding herself Dean was doing the same thing. He saw what to him was an angel with beautiful emerald eyes and long wavy black hair frame her face. He stepped closer and closer.

_"You must be the 'Silent Angel' all the demons and some of the souls yell for on the racks"_ he thought to himself causing jade to look at him curiously.

_" I have to admit she is gorgeous."_

_"And this small glow just seems to heightened her beauty._" Dean came up to her and slowly and started to lift her hand to caressed her face but stopped when they both heard a loud bang off in the distance.

Blushing, Jade turned her eyes away from him as she heard a chuckle come from the entrance. Causing both her and Dean to look that direction.

"will you look at this." Alistair cooed mockingly.

"A hunter and a witch have fallen for each other huh."

"Oh the irony." He laughed causing Dean to look at her with narrowed eyes .

Jade flinched a bit internally from the look.

"Don't put me in the same category as those abominations that would sell their soul for magic powers." She growled at Alistair as her eyes glowed causing the collar to activate and attack her again.

" You know my kind are born with our magic." Jade coughed from the attack and spit blood from her mouth.

"Oh I know," he answered seriously.

" You are very different indeed. And so much trouble for us demons to."

Dean looked confused and wanted to ask questions, but kept quiet and looked at Jade trying to figure his questions out himself. Alistair turned and looked at Dean who readily walked behind him like an obedient puppet.

"Mark my words... Alistair...one day.. I will... be free of ….this...hell. And...when I do, you... will be... the first one I... kill with …..my bare... hands"

"Oh, I'll await when that day comes." he mocked.

Said person chuckled and walked through the door while Dean stared at her with a bit of admiration and what seemed to be longing. It was clear he didn't want to leave. Just like the people on the racks who didn't want her moved away from them. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

'It's almost time.'

~Break~

Jade was dangling and bleeding as electric shocks coursed through her body as she summoned her magic to heat up the hooks holding her up in the air. With her wrist still cuffed she used her strength she had and lifted her body up to slide the hot hooks out of her skin. When that was done, she fell back don to calm her breathing down. Jade was bleeding as more and more wounds appeared from the stupid thing on her neck. The room shook violently once again as whatever battle was going on outside was reaching epic level.

Jade had the cuffs on her arms left and she focused her magic once again ignoring the pain flowing through her body. With a blast the shake of the room helped break one of her arms free. Smiling and laughing a bit hysterically she reached up and touched the other cuff holding her other hand when she noticed someone gasp behind her. Turning sharply to the door she notices a demon looking at her wide eyes and open the door to detain her. As he gets closer Jade turns and swings her arm around and hits him right across the face. Causing the demon to fall to the ground in a daze. Using this time Jade turns and breaks herself free of her prison and falls to the ground with a grunt.

The damage the collar caused her was a lot more than she expected. As she turned on her stomach to get up she felt a hand grab her lag and pull her back down.

" You aren't going anywhere girl" he growled in anger.

Turning around she lifts her leg and kicks him in the face causing him to cry in pain, as she punches him in the head. Grabbing the blade he held in his hand and standing up swinging the blade in her hand and sticking down on the demon killing him. Jade takes a few deep breaths and walks to the door peeking out to see if there were any more demons around. When the cost was clear, she headed straight for Lucifers 'room' and fell on the door as another shock-wave passed through hell causing her to roll in front of a huge stone looking table.

Getting up slowly, Jade peeks over the table and looks around before standing straight and looking around . This place felt very cold. Walking around she realizes that things that look like statues and strange rock formations are actually people frozen solid. Stumbling back she hits the stone table and turns around as it starts to glow and go up like some kind of 3D projection. Looking at the thing closely, she noticed a lot of movement in all the levels. But non as much as the area where the racks reside in. This was a visual of the entire layout of hell. Though the lay out looked like a visual of a huge cyclone you see in science books in elementary school. I guess Hell is like a cyclone.

" Figures I would be all the way in the bottom" she snorted shaking her head.

"nothing is ever easy for me to be held in the middle or near the top."

Grumbling, Jade looks at the entire projection realizing that up would be her best bet to get out of hell is to go up to Purgatory. There were opening on the other side of each level that she would have to climb to get to the top. Grabbing the blade she peeks out the door and starts running down the tunnels keeping her balance as the entire place shakes. When she gets to the exit and climbs up she looks around and notices that there are giants which are stuck half out of the ground and chained so tightly that all you see are their eyes move, and teeth snapping shut.

Jade jumps and starts to climb the wall and takes a deep breath as she goes down a giant.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" she chants softly Not noticing she is starting to glow brightly in the darkness.

As she hits the grounds she is engulfed with screams and moans of the people who are scattered all over this level. Jade stars to run and dodges as souls try to grab hold of her,pleading for help. Here were people with cracked tongues and bloated bellies. While others had fevers so high that smoke came off of their bodies. Pigs run constantly while others are filled with scabs and rashes that they can't stop scratching. Jade comes to a stop as she see's a demon about twenty feet tall swinging a huge blade down at people hacked up and then drag themselves up and walk away still broken.

Cursing, she creeps slowly behind some boulders and waits for an opening on a bridge before making a run before the demon could attack her. As she ran faster than she ever thought possible the more horrible things she began to see. People who were on fire,while others who seem to combust and then reform into shades of what they were. And snakes would either bite or wrap around the soul tightly and crush or merge together like fussed hot wax. People wearing lead robes forced to walk around a track for all eternity. And if they stop the robe gets hotter and heavier.

But what startled her was a voice that screamed at her mockingly.

"Well look at this. Baby potter down here in hell with the rest of us Withes and wizards" Bellatrix voice said coming out of the snakes mouth.

Turnig around Jade looked wide eyed as the snake around Bella wasn't real like the other souls had, but the tattoo from the dark mark. It twisted around her body along with her skin and head that was facing the opposite way it should be. To be honest. Jade wanted to curl up and close her eyes. All that she has seen, and this was just the beginning of it. This was hell.

"Help! Help me please" A soul cried as he came closer twisted.

"Yes, get us out of here."

"You feel so warm."

Jade looked wide eyed as many soul came at her and she started running again. Ash she came closer to the exit she covered her mouth and tried not to vomit as the smell of excrement flooded her senses. She sloshed in the excrement cringing as the people tried to talk only for more of the foul stuff came out of their mouths. Breathing a sigh of relief as she climbed up the exit to the next level.

Here she see's naked people who curse at god under rain that burns them. While others squat down with their arms about themselves. People are dressed elegently with money bags tied around their neck walk around a ring where blood from the river that flows down roaring loudly and into the abyss. Jade takes the sword and hold tightly as she see's a group of harpies that fly a distance away in the forest filled with trees with black leaves. Slowly walking she notices that the withing the roots and trunk are souls who are cosntantly being torn at by the harpy claws. Screeching and screams filled her ears as she slowly makes her way through the edge.

_'So far everything seems to be going alright'_

_'But don't count yourself lucky Potter, something bad is bound to happen with you.'_

Shaking her head she mumbles, "No don't jinx yourself Jade."

Damnit.

Jade lifted the sword and swung as one of the harpy's noticed her standing there watching the foul creatures. With a loud screech the thing flew down at her with a huge mouth open with speed causing Jade to dodge and twist around as the beast turned to attack again. Raising the blade Jade swings down as the Harpy tries to attack and misses as she dodges left again chopping off it's head. Theres were loud screeching getting closer, and Jade saw that as the time to run away as fast as possible.

Jade climbed huffing and puffing in the exit and stared wide eyed at a huge city that stood in front of her. Near the exit where she stood was a giant marble mausoleum with huge corridors and windows. Surrounding the city was flames of black mixed with orange. Ah yes. The fiendfyre was seen in the last level she was in licking at the ground and feet of those souls who were forced to run around naked. It would make sense the higher you went in hell the less intense the heat would be. But what about the levels below the last? Those places were frozen and the souls frozen solid.

Catching her breath she started running again within the mausoleum music was heard with volume never changing. While in other parts of the place had slabs where manes with dates of birth and death were carved in them , some with poems which had souls of non believers trapped inside when you touched them. Once she passed through the mausoleum, after getting lost through the many corridors she noticed iron tombs which were surrounded by fire. Around here she notices that there was a huge river flowing deeper into the depths of hell coming out of these holes on the walls.

But there was something different about the way the water looked. As she got closer to the waterfall she noticed that the water was blood , but there were naked bodies that flowed with the blood falling into the abyss.

Looking around she notices huge chains that seem to turn the corner of a section of a following the chains making sure to stay in the shadows and stopped when she heard yelping and growling. Peering over she saw a three headed dog chained with spikes tied around their necks and paws backwards. Causing the spikes to tear into it's skin and the beast to whine in pain.

"Come on you worthless beast" a demon yelled.

"You are a monster meant to cause fear and tear souls to shred with your teeth" it whacked the cerberus in it's middle head. Making the dog yelp.

"Ah did that hurt? Do you want to go back to the living world with that pathetic excuse of a giant and wizards?"

The beast whimpered lowering it's head down closer to the demon, only for it to be cut with the spikes around its neck and whipped repeatedly on all three heads.

"You will be turned into the beast you were meant to be...you-pathetic (whip)-useless (whip)- stupid-(whip).."

By now Jade had enough and charged at the demon that dare attack the poor animal. Screaming she thrust the blade through the demons stomach causing him to cough out blood and turn once she pulled the blade back out. Once he turned, his eyes went wide and tried backing away flinching as the light around her began to pulse and started wrapping around the demon, causing him to scream in pain. There was a loud bark and Jade turned away from the scene and swung the blade breaking the chain setting the animal free.

"Wizards and giant huh." Jade snorted.

"You don't belong down here either Fluffy, go" she shooed at it.

She froze when he started growling and turned around slowly only to groan. The demons that were gaurding the gate were running at her with weapons that looked like they could really hurt. A bark brought her out of her thoughts and she turned and blinked when she saw Fluffy bend it's middle head down and climbed on top and held tightly onto his fur as the dog barked and ran straight at the demons taking as many as he could with two of it's heads and completely ripping them to shreds as it broke through the gate and ran across the river styx.

While holding on she noticed many of the souls who were attacking each other while stuck in the gooey slime. And bubble rising from the slime itself. Climbing down when they reached the end she patted the beast head.

"Thanks Fluffy."

"I hope you manage to stay free down here," she said as she ran to the exit and climbed trying to keep her balance as the huge dog ran.

Upon entering she heard shouting of,

"WHY WASTE?"

"WHY HOARD?"

With people wearing rags or fine clothing completely torn to shreds carrying huge boulders and clashing into each other. Shaking her head, Jade runs as fast as her feet can go. There was a loud and horrible sound that seem to echo everywhere. All of hell seem to have gotten quiet for about a few seconds before the sounds of hell doubled in volume.

"Ah hell."

Jade huffed and whacked at many of the souls that would try to grab at her. Clearly all of hell has finally been notified of her escape from her holding cell. It was only a matter of time before they would catch up to her. She ran and climbed passing the people who seem to be gluttons who are forced to walk around in waste and stinky snow and freezing rain. Climbing once again she shields her eyes as a huge storm seems to roar around this section.

Thinking on the map she comes to the conclusion that this is where the lustful reside. Looking up at the gale she see's people within moaning and groaning and cursing god . She marches forward against the heavy wind actually doing a double take as she see's people she recognizes from history. Like Cleopatra, Helen, Achilles, Paris and Tristan. She continued on trying to get to the other side while blushing in embarassment from the noise she was forced to endure here.

Jade slowed down as she realized that the sound of the wind seem to fade into the distance. Upon looking around she noticed that there is a palace filled with statues and climbed up into the world of limbo. Jade watches as all of the souls wandering around wailing up to heaven.

"WHY!"

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!"

While others were found on their knees crying for forgiveness they would never receive. This area gave off hopelessness and despair that spread throughout the ocean of people. As Jade ran through she noticed some famous faces such as Ceasar, Homer, Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, and many more. She tried running as fast as she could to get away from the feeling of sorrow that started creeping up in her. Here in limbo her light pulsed out to the souls and caressed them in comfort.

There were a few times when the souls would chase after her.

"Please help me."

"Set me free."

"I will love God with all my heart."

"SAVE ME!"

Jade ran faster than her legs could go and stopped to stare at one of the biggest statues she had ever seen chained up all over. She took a few steps back when she saw it bend down to look at her.

"You are not suppose to be here" it said.

"What?" Jade blinked at the statue in shock.

"Many magic users come before me to be judged after death. I decide where your kind will remain for all eternity."

" But I was going to ride the train to Godric's hollow?" She wondered.

Chuckling, "You are special as you know. One of a kind in a world where people like you are rarely seen anymore."

" Which is why you should not be down here."

Mumbling, Jade said, "Well it wasn't my fault Tom Riddle dragged me down here with him."

Causing her to jump when it roared, "Riddle!"

"That fool was meant to be down here a long time ago."

Growling, "Killing innocents for immortality."

" Curse that man for trying to fight with Death. A foolish dream if you ask me."

I guess trying to gain immortality by death of others would be a serious crime. But she did wonder where he was. She managed to see quite a few death eaters down in the lower levels. A few of the people her age that joined 'His' side, she manged to spot within the waterfall of blood and bodies.

" I bet you wish to know where he has gone down here?"

The statue chuckled, "I believe you have been in the racks girl?"

" He is to stuck there for all eternity being ripped, beatened, chewed, sliced, tortured, and burned."

Jade couldn't help but smirk at what she just heard. So now the shoe was on the other foot. He would know what it feels like to be 'played' with for amusement. Her amusement was cut short when the strange blowing of horns and growls were heard in the great distance.

"You must leave here" it said as it pointed to a ferry boat that was coming up to dock.

Wanting to get as far away, she started running in the direction yelling,

" HEY WAIT!"

"I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME A LIFT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RIVER."

The moment the ferryman docked and looked at her it got off and ran the other direction. She stopped and blinked, yelling for him to come back.

"Well now how am I suppose to get to the other side without the Captain?"

Jade frowned as she got on the boat and walked up to the pole the thing was holding and touched it. She tried to move her hand off of the pole when she felt a cut on her hand, but it was like the pole wanted her blood. It lasted for about a few seconds before she felt the boat start to move and her hand was set free. Looking at her hand, she see's a large gash in the middle ofher palm with blood trickling down it.

" Ah, Damnit" she cursed as she ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her hand.

Jade kept glancing behind her as the sound was getting closer. Come on. Couldn't this boat move any faster? She grabbed the sword and started pacing back and forth as she heard loud screeching coming at her fast. Taking a stance with the sword in front of her she searched around for her target. A noise behind her caused her to turn around twirling the sword in her hand lifting her arms up and striking down and slicing off the wing of a fury. The beast screamed and kicked at her as she tried to keep balance on the boat grazing her arm.

Hissing in pain she turns and thrust the blade through it's chest and twisted causing her to pull the blade out and scrunch her face at the skreech it made before it fell into the river. Jade looked up and saw in the distance what looked like a large black cloud coming fast and turned around wide eyed.

"Oh bloody hell."

Not taking any chances, she saw the dock a few feet in front of her and took a few steps back before running and leaping off the boat barely making it onto the dock. She ran faster and faster, while glancing behind her as the cloud seem to break and head towards her. Jade stopped as a few of the clouds landed in front of her and all around her.

"Now where do you think you are going?" one demon leered at her.

Her hands tightened around the blade while furies flew above her, and growling of hellhounds circled around her.

" Do you really think that you would be able to escape from Hell?"

The demons laughed as one of them pointed a at her and flicked it's hand. Causing Jade to get thrown to the side where the hell hounds were and started getting clawed and bitten dropping her sword. She punched and kicked at the beasts, trying to get at the sword.

"ACCIO!" she yelled and started gurgling and spitting out blood as the blade flew to her outstretched hands.

As she tried to turn around, she felt someone or something pounce on her and all the air from her lungs rushed out of her mouth. She felt the hot breath of those filthy beasts as it growled close to her face. Hearing everyone around her laugh she closed her eyes in sadness.

"I was so close."

All of a sudden she heard whimpering and screaming echoing all around her.

"NO!"

"We can't loose her."

A soft and gentle feeling seem to wash over her. She felt safe and protected. Something she hasn't felt in a very long time. But it was very powerful, and was easy to tell that whoever this was demanded respect. The warmth felt so relaxing that jade fell into a blissfull sleep.

~ Break~

A soft clicking noise and nibbling was felt on her ear. Jade knew then that she was no longer in hell. This place felt serene and loving, while hell made you feel miserable and fear. It was clear something was trying to get her attention, but after spending so long in hell she didn't dare want to move or open her eyes and find that it was all a figment of her imagination. A soft and familiar hoot brought her to attention for a while.

_'What the heck...Hedwig?' _

Now she seemed confused. What was her owl doing in hell? Why was she down here if it was her? All the while she was asking herself so many questions, Hedwig was getting impatient with her master ignoring her and bit at her ear... hard.

"OUCH!" Jade rubbed her ear as she sat up quickly and scowled at the snow white owl who was standing on a rock in front of her looking smug.

A deep and gentle chuckle seem to vibrate in the air around her. Looking around, she noticed she was in a beautiful field that held every single flower that is known in the variety of trees and a beautiful waterfall was seen off in the distance as the river flowed by a few feet away from her. Jade stopped when she noticed a very bright light that seemed to appear a distance from her on the left side. She squinted her eyes and could make out a outline of a person in the center.

" I always knew you would be one of my special creation," the mysterious bright figure spoke.

"You seem to be the only human that is actually able to look at me without getting their eyes burned off and blown up."

jade looked at him wide eyed at that statement trying to come up with anything that could be able to do something like that. But so many theories popped into her head the images seemed to be molding together creating strange 'things' in her head that Luna would be very excited to see and learn about. The stranger just chuckled, causing Jade to look at him questionly.

"You really do seem to have a very interesting over imagination."

_'What the heck!'_

_'Is he a mind reader?'_

"No, but I do know quite a bit if I do say so myself."

Blinking, she shakes her head and mumbles, "Who the heck is he god."

"Bingo." the Man or God said happily.

jade started choking on the air she sucked in. She is standing in front of GOD!. 'The GOD!'. Her mouth would open and close but no sound would come out. What the heck was she suppose to do now with god in front of her? Does she kneel? Pray?

"I will have none of that with you young lady" he scolded lightly. Causing both of them to smile and laugh.

"But, I believe we must get down to the reason why we are here."

Jade's smile disappeared and looked at god curiously.

" I need you to help Dean Winchester stop the apocalypse from happening."

"WHAT?" she sputtered.

"I know you sensed it in hell when Dean broke. So did one of the seals that you know would lead to the release of..."

"Lucifer," she whispered to herself as her eyes looked at the ground as images of her time in hell flashes in her head.

"Yes,it seems the demons are going around the world trying to break the remaining 65 seals. And to top it off I believe angels are helping them on their quest."

really how many surprises could she take. Angels and demons working together?

"Why would angels want to start the apocylpse?" Jade asked a bit freaked out.

"And how am i suppose to stop 'angels' and 'demons'from breaking the seals?"

"You can't," God replied. "There are over 200 seals all over the world, and only 66 need to be broken to set Lucifer free."

Jade thought all of this through muttering.

"You sound like the Winchesters and I are going to fail no matter how hard we try."

"Oh don't get me wrong."

God sighed.

I wish you guys could stop this from have always been able to do the impossible."

"But...,"

"This task has already been set in motion on Earth. Seals are already being found and broken."

Groaning in frustration Jade closes her eyes and takes deep breaths to calm herself down. If this was a lost cause then why was she being summoned to help? What was she suppose to really help with?

"Lucifer," God answered as he walked towards her.

"Lucifer will be set free, I ask you to help guide them on their task anyway you can."

"Why? Why is it always me?" she whispers.

"All I wanted to do was be me when I was alive and I couldn't. Then I thought I would finally get my happiness in death, and we saw how well that worked out for me."

Jade couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. She felt the gentle touch of hands grab both sides of her face and lift it up slowly.

"Cause it's in your nature to help humanity."

"Can you turn away from this knowing whats at stake?"

She felt anger start to bubble inside of her as he said this.

"Why can't you stop this then? You have the power." she yelled.

You've saved the world from something like this before. Why not now?"

As she was yelling , Jade never noticed the sky getting darker and cloudy as the wind started to puck up. It wasn't until she heard the loud rumbling of thunder above her did she jump and flinched away at the angry look God had on his face.

"You want to know why?" he answered in a strong yet calm voice.

"I'm tired."

"I tried to show them when I created you humans that yes you have flaws. But you learn from your mistakes and try to make better judgement's."

"My children know nothing but perfection. And it's impossible to learn something if you have never learn and live though the opposite."

Looking on as he talked, Jade noticed that he seem to look older and worn.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as the sky and everything around starts to change.

"I like the fact that someone questions me. Keeps me on my toes."

God chuckled as Jade stepped back and began to look around. Was it her, or did this place look very familiar. The brick pillars, and high platform that lead straight to a red train with it's door open. She was once again in platform 9 3/4.

"Really?" Jade question as she turned back to him.

"I'm going back to earth on the Hogwarts express?"

God smiled looking around the platform.

"This is not my doing. Well not really, this is what you would say is your show." he chuckled.

"Now, I think you should get on the train...this time without any worries of being dragged to hell." he answered as he lead her to onto the train and stepped back.

"I have gotten a few things taken care of for you on earth."

The speakers echoed around the station, "Now boarding, destination Godric's Hollow, England."

Jade looked sharply at god and watched him wave as the doors closed on her and started moving. As she headed towards her next destination she heard him speak in her mind before brightness over took her and then darkness.

_"Tell them not to worry!"_

Jade opened her eyes and gasped as she felt the cool breeze flowed through the night air. Slowly sitting up she looked around and noticed she was sitting in the middle of a cemetary. Her eyes widened as she remembered where the train said her destination was and turned around. Sure enough, there was a gravestone with her name and date of birth and death on it. With a statue of her with her arm extending out as if to help her or anyone who stood in front of it.

Here lies Jade Lilian Potter, the light that glowed bright even in darkness.

_"Death is but the next great adventure"_

She stood up and smiled as she read and saw that they buried her right next to her parents. Jade turned slowly and walked out into the streets heading towards the house where her life changed. It wasn't hard to spot with all the candles, toys, flowers, candies, and cards that spread around the fence and base of the house. What she did notice was that the hole that used to be her nursery was fixed.

"Welcome back Jade Potter," a voice said from behind her.

Turning around she saw a goblin standing there with papers and a suitcase.

"Lets get you on your way to the airport Miss Potter. No doubt the wizards will find out about the strange power that radiated here and come to investigate it."

"Here is your ticket and bank papers and suitcase with all of your money transfered from both Black and Potter accounts to a banks in America and possesions."

"Banks?"

"Yes well your the heir of two very powerful and old families. There are the investments as well as jelwery and heirlooms from both families."

Jade blinked seeing his point. Way to much responsibility for one bank. And with the fact that was probably going to being moving around the United States alot. And not every bank is in every state.

"it is sad that we loose a big client, but we were told by the King that this was necessary and a very important matter that needed to be dealt with immediatly."

The Goblin looked at her and smirked.

"i hope that you complete the task you were brought back to do."

And without waiting for her to reply the suitcase and herself were found in an alley a block away from the airport as she held on to the portkey that was thrown at her.

"Well," she sighed.

"It's off to my next Great adventure."


End file.
